This invention relates, in general, to teaching aids, and, in particular, to a teaching aid for use with telecommunications cables and a testing apparatus for use therewith.
In the business community today, as well as schools, hospitals, and manufacturing plants, more and more business are turning to data and voice networks in order to successfully compete in today's market place. Networks are becoming more and more common place in handling communications within companies and with customers and affiliates throughout the United States and the world.
At present there is a great need for companies to have properly installed networks that are reliable and can be altered to meet the ever changing demands as companies grow and expand. In order to meet this demand for ever expanding networks it is necessary to have properly trained personnel who can install and service data and voice networks. They must be familiar with all the connectors and cable types that are utilized in modern network systems and must be able to, not only install, but also maintain such networks after installation.
Therefore, there is a need for trained technicians with the proper knowledge to install and maintain modern network systems. In order to train these people in proper techniques the present invention was developed.